Orbs
'''Orbs '''are the main premium currency in King of Thieves. They are harder to obtain than Gold, and have many more uses. Obtaining Orbs can be obtained by doing the following: *Buying them through the game's In App Purchase feature (Not recommended) *Breaking locks (1 or 3 orbs) *Completing missions (5 - 15 orbs) *Winning a Guild Battle while being active in the guild (up to ~30? orbs) *Placing in the top four players in a League season (except for the Totemius league) (25 - 150 orbs) *Landing on the orbs section of The Maze spinner (20 - 50 orbs) *Successfully finishing a ritual with some of the Unique Gems (15 orbs) *Selling a Unique gem (50 orbs) (Not recommended) *Getting a duplicate in the Style o' Thief machine (1 - 50 orbs) (Not recommended) Historic ways of obtaining orbs include: *Winning a Season (500, 1000, or 1500 depending on which tier rewards was achieved) (now in Arenas) *Watching ads (1 orb per hour) (removed as of 2.13) *Compensation as part of the Time Warp (1000 orbs) (Not recommended) (Unavailable) Uses Orbs can be used in a number of ways. *Buying Potions (7 orbs each) (Not recommended) *Buying the 3 extra gem slots (250 orbs each) *Instantly finishing ongoing rituals (1.5 orbs per 10 minutes, 108 at max 12 hours) *Respinning the wheel to obtain a Gem (5 orbs, double every respin) *Respinning the wheel after a ritual to obtain Magic Items (5 orbs, double every respin) *Respinning the wheel to get prizes after completing the Maze (5 orbs, double every respin) *Buying Magic Items (10 - 295 orbs) (Not recommended) *Instantly finishing ongoing Trap upgrades (1.5 orbs per 10 minutes) (Not recommended) *Instantly finishing ongoing Castle or skill upgrades (1.5 orbs per 10 minutes) (Not recommended) *Buying Gold (1 orb every 100 gold) (Not recommended) *Buying Keys (9 orbs to refill) (Not recommended) *Buying some of the Outfits (499 - 2999 orbs each) (Not recommended) *Unlocking a Daily Quest before the normal reset time (80 orbs each) (Not recommended) *Instantly Mining a gem (Not recommended) *Buying the Best Defence trap sets Recommended Use Because orbs are the premium currency of King of Thieves, it is recommended not to waste them. At the start of the game, the Leagues offer large amounts of orbs to the player as they gain a higher gem counts. It is highly recommended to purchase the 3 extra gem slots as early as possible, because they will become very useful in the future. Another recommended usage of orbs is respinning the wheel after a successful ritual to obtain eyes. Because the early totems give zero or low chances to obtain eyes, it is not recommended to respin in these totems. Once the percent chance for eyes reaches 10%, it is recommended to respin up to 3 - 4 times to obtain eyes. Note that until you have a large number of mushrooms, you need not respin if the spinner lands on the mushroom section of the spinner. (Warning: section is doubtful. Please provide calculations) In a similar fashion, re-spinning after The Maze up to 3 times is a positive orb gain, because you have a chance to receive orbs or extra Dry Tears instead of the relatively useless gold or keys reward. Respinning for large gems after a raid is another recommended use of orbs, but be careful to limit yourself. Often, "rage spinning" can spin all your orbs away, since the cost of respinning grows exponentially. If you are running out of room in your totem and you don't believe your guild or Facebook friends can reliably retrieve your gem, it may be useful to instantly finish a ritual with 3 very large gems. Orbs are not recommended to be used for the following: Buying potions, buying Magic Items, instantly finishing trap upgrades (unless a negligible amount of time remains), instantly finishing castle/skill upgrades (unless a negligible amount of time remains), buying gold or keys, unlocking Daily Quests, and instantly mining gems. Category:Game elements Category:Currency